boost_vectorfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Log
= ALPHA 5 = Update 5.53 Clockwork Update Part 1 of the final map inclusion and editing of stuff @SeeMoreHearts lovely map has been added alongside balancing NEW STUFF -Clockwork Isle BALANCING -The death of Kai Air speed -1 Ground Max Speed -20 Combo Multiplier -0.2 -Pulse Max Speed -5 -Gilded Combo Multiplier +0.2 Max Speed +5 Air Speed -0.2 -Void Max Speed +10 Speed -0.2 -Fruit of the Zoom Boost Speed +0.2 -Vortex Combo Multi +0.05 -Equalizers Max Air Speed +5 Tadaaa Update 5.52 The beginning of the end July 25 2019 With this small lil' update, all the loose ends have been tied off, Bounties are now a thing starting at rank 10! Obviously theres still ONE more thing I really need to do, and that is add the remaining community maps, which I promise I will do NEW STUFF -Bounties, on a winning streak? Get rewarded! Starting at Rank 10, you can get bounty As long as you race against 4 or more players, you will gain bounty points if you place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd More bounty points means more money after each match. Rank 16 and above get twice as much money. Rank 20s can cash out their extra Xp for bounty If you lose though, you lose all your bounty. Hitting milestones such as 100 Bp, 200 Bp, will reward you with a bounty lvl, this stays forever. Other than that, thats it! BALANCING -Kai, Max Air Speed -10 -Season 5 is now active! Had to purge alot of Season 4 scores, but it is what it is BUGFIXES -Typing in chat disables boosting = ALPHA 4 = Update 4.51 Part 2? May 30 2019 Developer Event is over! Overall a good experience it seems! Lets hope to Roblox polishing the system soon as it was partially a pain and a half to organize. CHANGES? -Event map is locked away noww, you keep your Floaties if you got them! -Floaties Idle Friction 0.02 -> 0.1 (This is still 400% less than the Ice bands, its just to fix the negative friction skin thing) -Daily reward bug fixed, now should properly work within 20 Hours Update 4.51 The "Woops I forgot it was today" Update! May 23 2019 The content as promised! And a few fixes NEW STUFF -Single player Vector Trial! A very very very easy map where you can get the new band! -New Limited Time Band! FIXES -Added some internal tags to help me find the minigame rarity issue -Singleplayer maps no longer stutter -Singleplayer map end screen no longer has sandbox and voting -Singleplayer map placements are not longer bugged -Badges should appear more reliably -Some more visual stuff! -The target reticle is now an actual reticle. Should be aligned to your screens -Changed daily gifts to be 20 hours rather than 24 hours Welp, singleplayer works, possibly look out for more vector trials soon! As you've might of seen, Boost Vector is going through a "Developer Event"! A surprise to us all tbh. Update 4.50 Hotfix summer update! May 7 2019 Just losta fixes and stuff, happy summer! NEW STUFF -Summer minigame map! -Tighter controls -Quality-of-life improvements! BALANCE -Map changes Grassland has been simplified a bit, and made more forgiving and has been changed to 5 | Hard Some additional walls in light's edge to show boundaries Hyper pit has less "stuck areas", improved lighting Carbon City's after bank turn made easier and forgiving -Basic bands (and variations) 1.7 -> 1.8 Speed -Mach boosters 1.65 -> 1.7 Speed -S-Spark bands 1.7 -> 1.725 Speed FIXES -Time left notifier no longer appears in sandbox -Race notifier no longer appears in races -Loot screen doesn't appear randomly -Its easier to see the finishing racer in the race finish screen -Transitions between shop and race screens is cleaner -Voting UI should appear properly now -Loading systems revamped, no longer half-baked loadings/there's a progress bar now! -Camera resets on entering a race, should no longer get stuck -Additional security -Ads won't appear in race accidently -Play button isn't bugged -Mobile users can use view in the bands list now -Buncha other stuff Update 4.49 Mini update! April 12 2019 It might not be that small, but it FEELS small to me O: NEW STUFF -Season 4 -New map! (Made by the talented emi) -Blink rework -4 New sprays, 1 new skin BALANCE -Blink rework! Blink now can be held indefinitely And shouldn't misfire. -Map Changes Blockage stadium was "Opened up" ALOT Air Temple out of bounds more telegraphed Yuzu Run Night out of bounds more telegraphed Probably some more... OTHER -Some more translations are underway! -Some visual fixups here and there -Sandbox > shop back button should work properly on PC -More work on bounties -Secrets owo -Leaderboard global announcements! Work has been done for it and should appear once the feature is out of beta! There's been some database changes so ill be keeping a close eye on leaderboard appearance/if I broke it haha. Update 4.48 (Spray update) March 29 2019 NEW STUFF -SPRAYS! Tag the map as your fly across, bm your friends, idk, its sprays. 17 New sprays to collect, many of which are made by you guys! -BAND SKINS! 10 New band skins, 2 new modifiers! -WIP BOUNTIES, not quite in yet but some end game stuff is going to appear soon! For now, you will be building a hidden "BOUNTY SCORE" after rank 12, Rank 20's will have their Exp be converted to bounty bonus... -CONSOLE COMPATIBILITY! Game now works pretty well with console! -New animations! -New input helpers for newbies on all devices TWEAKS -Shop UI is now very snappy. -R16 Models fixed up -Gameplay code tweaked, should be smoother on all devices -RANK requirements are now notably easier to obtain (-250* overall Exp needed) -Minigames should now appear reliably and not be annoying -The chosen map is now told beforehand! BALANCING -Regular boosting now only limited to "Burn" Boost bands -NEW COMBO TOOL, sliding now gives combo , use this to keep your chains going! -Kai Combo Multi 0.75 > 0.6 -Carbon Combo Multi 1.5 > 1.4 -Vector Bands 2050, Gilded Wings Combo Multi 1.1 > 1.2 -Pulse Striders Combo Multi 1.3 > 1.5 -AIR SPEED CHANGES, if you are below your max speed, you use regular speed. Once past max, you use your air speed. (AKA bunny hopping is less effective) OTHER A crud ton of other stuff I forgot during the week, (I'll add to this when I remember) PS: Payments are going to be rolling out later tonight! BATCH 2 is NOT over, but, yeah. PS: You can claim some rank sprays from the stats page! Servers should have 4.48 in the NEWs section (Update 4.47) ALPHA 4 March 16 2019 As of this date, we are now heading into the FINAL alpha type for Boost Vector! While this doesn't really mean too much, it means we're ever so getting closer to the "full" release of the game where I am happy with all the changes/content the game has! NEW STUFF -BATCH 2 of community skins is now underway! Don't worry, more skins are still coming but enjoy 6 new skins at a reduced price! -BAND HIGHSCORES, alongside the main high scores, band high scores can be obtained with specific bands, will show up as a text item in #bv_leaderboard -SEASON 3, yeap. More scores to set with a new fresh set of rules. -OPTIONS, turn on or off certain things about the game! -IMPROVED UI, things like the shop and others will now be...nicer -NEW BAND STAT, Combo multiplier. -LIGHTING CHANGES, Legacy -> Compatibility, imo, this is a side-grade, but all lighting now looks a bit different! -NEW REVERSE MAP, Yuzu Run Night. BALANCE -Basic bands and variants +0.1 Speed -New Combo multiplier stat given to all bands -All bands have received a 0.05 Speed boost and a 5 Max speed boost (Unless stated otherwise, or if you're sweatbands!) MAP CHANGES -Bluestar start box skip patched -Carbon megaskips patched -Carbon wall run made smoother -Orion starting skip patched -Yuzu/Yuzu Night jump skip patched OTHER STUFF -Minigames now appear after 4 races rather than 3. -Bug with minigame overlapping a race fixed -Bug with session data overlapping with races fixed -A few bugs with camera fixed -Skins price adjusted to 10000, Robux price to 75 -1st place, 2nd place, Minigame placements, Participation money rewards adjusted 1st place +$20 2nd place +$10 Participation +$5 Minigame 1st place +$10 Minigame 2nd place +$20 Minigame 3rd place +$5 -Various UI changes, should be more intuitive and less "noisy" -Added in game "Other records" tab in the stats page -Sound volumes adjusted -Probably some other junk I forgot = ALPHA 3 = (Update 3.46) Hot fix and quality of life. March 3 2019 The obligatory fixup update comes a bit early! OWO updates tagged in the previous post are now live! BALANCE -Enchanted Stones +5 Max Speed -Vector Bands (Including bronze, silver, and gold) -0.1 Gravity -Band in Arms -2 Idle Friction -Pulse Striders +15 Max Air Speed -Festive Glow +10 Jump Power, +0.01 Boost Recharge -Kai -20 Boost Capacity, Max Air Speed +5 (Its a side-grade I swear, less skippy, more racey) -Fisherman's Bait +10 Max Air Speed OTHER -QUALITY OF LIFE You can drag the spectate camera around, just click and drag the middle to rotate! You can now go shopping, equipping, sandboxing, with clear knowledge of if you're in the queue or not! You can now access all parts of the shop during the queue! This includes race finish screen also, access the shop and sandbox as you would in the race intro! -NEW BAND, Rare. -BAND TWEAK, Vortex A-1 is now an uncommon band -Camera won't freeze due to wobble issue. GAMEPLAY -Blink Boost slightly more reliable, slightly. -Burst Boost 20% more speed per boost amount! -You now gain 50 Boost on FALLOUT -LAG COMPENSATION NOW UNBUFFERED, aka <15 FPS no longer get a floaty buff, and >60 FPS no longer get an acceleration buff -Adjustments to Carbon City invis-walls and boundaries This update has a big big change with UI interactions, so if you ever get stuck without UI, PLEASE contact me! CARBON UPDATE (3.45), March 2 2019 here's the update log for tomorrow and today! More still will be added soon! Anything with owo will be added soon! GAMEPLAY -Speed influence pads (The ones that are chevron shaped) Work differently The max speed on them are based on your MAX BOOST SPEED*1.5, Similar taper effect such like the boost pads also! Basically boost pads but you can move on them! -Physics update, Elasticity, Friction, and bounciness adjusted! Should be more reliable on the player rather than the track shape! -Boost now completely refills on race start! -Bots no longer jump on wall runs! (Totally random) -owo Burst boost will get a +3 speed per charge buff! -owo Blink boost will get a reliability buff NEW STUFF -NEW MAP, Polished and refurbished from @iiired 's map, Carbon City is a neon dream! -owo New band, Carbon Cruisers. -NEW VISUALS, Race starting causes a neat 3D break effect! Should give THAT much more intensity to a race start! New 3D effects for when u build your boost combo! x2 Boost and x3 Boost will appear on your screen! Map intros now have a slight gradient effect, should be easier to read text on white backgrounds -NEW CAMERA EFFECTS, Slight idle bobbing is added, alongside shake when you are moving fast while boosting! OTHER -Background optimization -owo Quality of life! Shop button will soon always go to the main shop! and keep you in queue regardless of the race state! -owo Sandbox will be accessable from any point in queue! (Update 3.44) I'm 2 tired to finish everything update! February 23 2019 GAMEPLAY -Air now generates boost at 60% efficiency -Blink boost got a overhaul, again again, I am mad at this one >:( Blink will not start with initial charge, holding is now necessary, but starting loss is now halved (you had 20 boost, shift, now 10+charge time) Blink is now compensated with lag to an extent Blink will last the whole duration as intended and no longer cancels Blink still might not 'push' you in very specific circumstances -BOTS, super early and there are a few known maps where they preform HORRIBLY at, but now they can be played against! If there is 2 players or less, bots are toggled on by default, can be turned off (Feel less lonely as you DESTROY these lagging noobs) if there is 3 players or more, bots can be voted for to appear bots act as players! So if they finish you can get placement XP! MAP ADJUSTMENTS -Bluestar mega skip patched -Orion mega skip patched -Recursive (going backwards) skips patched including Air Temple Blockage Lights Edge OTHER -MAP VOTING (like Mario kart with percentage chances) -CHECKPOINT REHAUL -Various bug fixes and such SEASON 2 -Congrats to all the record holders and skip finders! You'll be rewarded with some sick tokens! -New season, new gameplay, have fun and set some records! There's most likely bugs! I know of a few, but I'm going to let you guys have fun with this update while I take a small break :P Servers should now have 3.44 in the News! too lazy to snap a actual picture so here's icy's lovely drawing (Update 3.43) Community Update! PART 2 February 17 2019 GAMEPLAY -BAND SKINS pro's and con's are now replaced with PRESET MODIFIERS These are specific "kinds" of modifiers that can be on multiple skins. Ex: Modifier | Heavy +0.2 Gravity, +5 Max Air Speed -10 NEW BAND SKINS, This is it for batch 1! Apologizes if your band did not get in, any remaining unused bands can also show up in batch 2! you'll still get paid also -BAND MAKERS now will get their band FIRST if they buy the $15000 skin option (Not the 95R skin option) OTHER -Adjustments to existing skins and such, mainly some name errors and physics stuff. -All skins currently have been adjusted to fit the new modifiers -Skins should now equip properly and will equip on application rather than re-equip LIST OF CURRENT BAND AUTHORS @Rex @Hyrasis @Aeon @iiired @ReOniku @Crow (I'm Special) @Archer @Bronzeti @Cake @HeerJan @warnoob326 @Dian @pundefined @doctor of memology @asmanwoks @epicstyle If anyone did not get paid yet, its because I don't know your Roblox username, so pls msg me if you made a band and are on this list/I responded to you BEFORE batch 1 closed. Servers should have 3.43 for the new bands! (Update 3.42) Community Update! February 16 2019 GAMEPLAY -Blink boost SHOULD be fixed (Again) -Requirements of WR changed $10 Worth of crystals More forgiving system overall NEW STUFF! -COMMUNITY SKINS! Get some really neat skins from a set of 10 skins so far (More will be coming over the weekend) Skins come with their own small quirks, check them out and experiment with their effects! Apply skins to any band you want! Get skins with both ingame cash or Robux! If you'd like. -NEW MINIGAME! Paint the land and get the most coverage on Gamer Zone B) OTHER -Kai gets smacked, -15 Air Speed -UI improvements, especially in the shop -Extra steps to getting more "linkage" between UI I will be dishing out payments for bands by tomorrow! If you want your cut please message me with your username and if you're in the group! If you're not in the community bands just yet, don't worry. Many more bands will be added shortly. this marks ALPHA 3 for Boost Vector! Thank you for sticking around <3 Servers should have 3.42 for updated content! Careful not to load into old servers, a shutdown is in order but you never know!